The Revenge of Powder Pete
by The Drum Kero
Summary: COMPLETE. The SSX3 riders are stranded atop Peak 3 after a horrible plane crash, Will Nate and the others make it back alive? READER DISCRETION ADVISED. (Slasher Horror)
1. Prologue

AN: So, Im looking through the SSX Tricky section, and I notice theres not many horror stories...I set out to change that. This idea is the child of me watching Jason X(the funniest horror movie ever) and playing  
  
SSX3. I hope you get scared(or at least like it). Its sort of obvious why is rated R.  
  
   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, you know that.  
  
AN: Remember, this IS a horror story,  
  
that means CHARACTERS WILL DIE. If a character dies, and it happens to be your favorite, don't flame me. It happens. Wouldn't be much of a horror if no one died, now would it?  
  
Id like to give a special thanks to Parry, she is helping me yet again, this time she is just proofreading the story. She had nothing to do with the thought process.  
  
Also, this is going to be a pretty short entry, Im working on Chapter 1 right away.  
  
~~~~  
  
   
  
Prologue  
  
   
  
"Why exactly are we flying all the way up here?" Elise asked as she shivered in the crowded Heliplane, and glanced  
  
at Zoe who was trying her best to brave the cold.  
  
   
  
Zoe was huddled up against Moby; the whole plane was full of the whole SSX roster. Atomika was sitting on the very edge of the seat and he knew very well the riders weren't happy.  
  
   
  
"I told you: while the main lodge gets repaired, we are going to stay at the Black Station on Peak 3." Atomika said wearily, "Of course, we would have to if a certain somebody didn't crash into the electric generator..." he eyed Psymon with distaste, who was sitting across from him with a shit eating grin on his face.  
  
   
  
"Who...meee?" Psymon cooed, he knew the whole plane was happy either, even their pilot, the infamous "Powder" Pete Grant wasn't happy. He had to fly the plane through one hell of a blizzard, which was normal on Big Mountain.  
  
   
  
Griff bounced a ball back and fourth between him  
  
and Nate. Nate had his cowboy hat on and wasn't really paying attention, but it was the only thing that kept Griff from whining about the cold. "I don't like this" Nate muttered, Moby looked up from his half-slumber and glanced at Nate.  
  
   
  
"Wot doya mean?" he asked.   
  
   
  
"I don't like this, somethin' ain't right. I don't know what, but somethin' ain't right." He looked out of the window as they had just passed over Peak 2's Intimidator. Mac was out cold, Kaori sleeping in his lap. Next to them Allegra and Viggo were doing the same, no one wanted to mess with the pairs of love birds. Griff slammed the ball hard on the plane deck  
  
and it sprung off of the ground and hit the roof, then bounced into the cockpit door, striking Pete in the back of the head.  
  
   
  
"HEY!" He yelled in a thick southern accent, "Y'ALL BETTER CALM YER ASSES DOWN BACK THAR BEFORE I LAND THIS THANG AND DROP Y'ALL OFF!"   
  
   
  
Griff laughed hysterically, catching the rubber ball as his blonde hair bounced. Nate frowned and snatched the ball from Griff.  
  
   
  
"Calm down, kid. The last thing we want is to be stranded  
  
out here like this." Nate put the ball in his pocket as Pete muttered to himself. The loud noise caused Mac to wake up, stretching he turned to Atomika  
  
   
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
   
  
Atomika glowered. He knew someone was going to as that infernal question, but he didn't know who. Atomika didn't even dignify Mac with a verbal response, but instead waved Mac's question off. But deep down Atomika also wanted to know what was taking so long. He got up and headed towards the cockpit. Griff had somehow managed to coax his ball back from Nate, and he bounced it again, the ball soaring through the air, nailing Pete in the back of the head  
  
once again.   
  
   
  
"DAMN IT! YOU GODD....aamn...kii.." Pete muttered, he began to clutch his chest firmly as the ball rocketed back towards the riders.  
  
   
  
"Yo...Pete...you okay?" Atomika shook Pete's shoulder; Pete slumped over the controls, his axe that he carried around for cutting trees falling over as the plane began to plummet.  
  
   
  
Atomika tried to push Pete off of the controls as Viggo stormed into the  
  
cockpit.  
  
   
  
"I know something about planes, I can help!" Viggo yelled, sitting in the pilot's seat.  
  
   
  
"JUST LAND THIS THING!" Zoe yelled from the back, her and the other riders clinging to their seats for dear life. Atomika gasped and ran to the back with the other riders as Viggo tried to pull out. The plane shook horribly as it grazed the tip of a tree. Viggo jumped as an alarm went off.  
  
   
  
"SHIT!" He yelled.  
  
  
  
   
  
"SHIT!? SHIT ISNT SOMETHING I WANT TO HEAR RIGHT NOW, SWEEDY!" Psymon yelled, his arms sore from holding onto the bar infont of him. As much as he hated to admit it, Psymon hated flying, especially in a plane with no professional pilot.  
  
   
  
"Well, you would say 'shit' too if the gas tank just sprung a leak!" Viggo retorted, desperately trying to pull the plane up. The plane wouldn't cooperate, as Viggo could do nothing.  
  
   
  
"BRACE YOURSELVES!" Viggo  
  
yelled, buckling his seatbelt. Kaori began to cry as she pressed her head to Mac's chest as the plane began to nosedive. Griff couldn't help but cry and cling to Nate as well.  
  
   
  
Even Atomika began to pray to himself.  
  
   
  
"WHAT HE REALLY MEANS IS..." Psymon bellowed, "...PUT YOUR HEAD BETWEEN YOU KNEES, AND KISS YOUR ASS....GOODBYE!" At that moment the plane barreled into the side of Peak 3, nowhere near the backcountry, or any of the tracks, the plane than fell...landing hard on icy ledge below them.... 


	2. Crash Landing

AN: Now, lets get to the real stuff, shall we? Ill put the ratings in this chapter, since this is where business picks up...  
  
~WARNING~  
  
This fiction is rated R for:  
  
Extreme Violence(Blood and Gore)  
  
Adult Language  
  
Brief Nudity  
  
Reader discrestion is advised.  
  
Chapter 1: Crash Landing  
  
Inside of the fallen plane was havoc, bags lay tossed about, but most of the riders seemed safe. Mac raised his head, automatically checking to see if Kaori was okay.  
  
"Baby?...Kaori?..." he unbuckled his seat belt and touched her face. Kaori winced and opened her eyes slowly.  
  
"...Mac?" she blinked, trying to shake off the pain in her arms. The other riders began to wake up, Moby shook Elise awake, who had apparently fainted. Nate stood up and walked towards the cockpit to check on Viggo and Pete. Nate approached the door, and tried to open it, it got jammed in the crash apparently, because it wouldn't budge.  
  
"Damn, the door is jammed..." Nate sighed to himself before taking a step back and slamming his foot into the door, knocking it to the side.  
  
Nate took a look in the cockpit...and sunk his head..he turned around and looked to Allegra. Allegra knew what happened..she looked at Nate in sheer horror before she ran out of her seat and pushed Nate aside. Nate didn't do anything to stop her, it was better if she saw. She looked inside, tears welling in her eyes as she saw Viggo slumped over the plane controls, blood leaking down from his face.  
  
"..Viggo..." she rested her hand on his shoulder, his face smashed in, she didn't dare lift his head for a look..instead she looked over at Pete, who was laying face down, not breathing or moving...  
  
She could no longer take the pain of staying, so she walked out of the cockpit.  
  
"Viggo is dead, guys.." she sighed, looking up to see all of the riders except for Psymon crowded around Atomika. Psymon frowned and mumbled, "Poor kid." He looked back into the door to survey the area. "And Pete?"  
  
"Dead" Allegra sighed again, going to see what the commotion was. Zoe was lifting Atomika up from the ground, Atomika was holding his leg and was bleeding very badly.  
  
"Arrgh..." Atomika grunted as Zoe set him down on the seat "Damn ski pole went into my leg.."  
  
Nate took off his hat and looked outside of the window.   
  
"We seem to be fine..but we gotta radio for help or somethin.." Nate said, Mac headed towards the cockpit. Allegra stood in his way.  
  
"..Don't bother Mac...the radio dosent work.." she said, she actually didn't know if it really worked or not, she just didn't want anyone to disturb Viggo's final resting place. Mac decided now wasn't the time to argue this point.  
  
"My M-comm isn't getting any service" Elise moaned, Zoe and Moby tried theirs, also no service.  
  
"Well, we are away from..arrgh the nearest station...I doubt service reaches out this far.." Atomika groaned.  
  
"Well what are we gonna do?" Griff whined, knowing the answer was obvious. Psymon shook his head as he opened the door of the plane.  
  
"Looks like we gotta walk for it, kid. There ain't no food on this flight, and we don't even have our boards with us."   
  
Nate nodded in agreement.  
  
"I know for a fact that thea's a lodge around hea somewhere, I saw it when we passed overhead" Moby added, taking a look outside. Nate stepped outside, he hated it when he was right..he knew something was going to go wrong..and something did. They were all stranded on top of one hell of a mountain, no food, no water, and no way of getting help. They had lost two friends, and another was injured.  
  
"Well, we ain't gonna do much good standin' around here." Nate yelled.  
  
"Everyone, get what you can carry and come on, we should be able to make that lodge by nightfall"  
  
Mac jumped up.  
  
"Who the hell died and made you leader?" Mac grunted.  
  
"Apparently Pete did, Now, would you rather trust you all to find the way back, or someone who has lived in the mountains all his life?" Nate waited for the question to marinate in their minds.  
  
"Well, I for one would follow someone who is more familiar with the area.." Elise stammered, walking out of the plane. Everyone seems to nod in agreement, even Psymon.  
  
"This dosent mean I like you, Redneck." Psymon hissed at Nate as he walked by.  
  
They had all walked maybe a couple of miles before hunger set in, Griff's constant whining was a burden on everyone's mood, even Nate was beginning to get frustrated.  
  
"Look, We don't have shit to eat, so stop bitching." Psymon spat at Griff, Psymon looked up a dark hut like shadow ahead.  
  
"Yo? Is that the lodge?" Mac asked, looking around for a reply.  
  
"...OI! Thats...not the lodge..." Moby said, with a hint of failure.  
  
The hut came into more focus, and everyones mood dropped even lower.  
  
Atomika stammered.  
  
"Thats Radio Big..but..." they noticed that even though they could see Radio Big, it was high up above them...no accessible by land. "...we cant get to it, the only way is by plane.."  
  
"Just fuckin peachy" Zoe mumbled. Allegra tried using her M-comm again, maybe now that they were away from the plane, they would get some service...wrong.  
  
Another hour passed, Elise joined in on Griff's excessive whining. Nate had led the riders through the woods of the back country, in hopes of coming up near the lodge, their prayers were soon answered. Kaori jumped with glee as Mid Station came into focus.  
  
"'BOUT DAMN TIME!" Zoe yelled, bushing limbs aside to get closer. Before any of them could move, something happened which even made Psymon jump.  
  
All of their M-Comm's beeped..  
  
"...Wait..does this mean service is back?" Allegra picked up hers, as well as everyone else..  
  
The voice on the other side was full of static, they could barely make out what was being said. The voice seemed to be very angry...but none of them could make out who..or what it was saying. Atomika limped over and used the tree to support himself.  
  
"Its probably just radio feedback...ignore it guys..lets get in that lodge before it gets dark..." He began to limp again, the snow where he was standing now a deep red. Nate stopped him before he could go too far.  
  
"That isn't the lodge, its nothing but Mid Station, nothing much is in there...maybe some food though." He looked back "...and we all need it..". Nate didn't even have to tell them to head into the Station, they all seemed to follow Psymon as he trudged into the door, looking around for any signs of anything edible.  
  
Nate walked in after them, and looked to Mac who had his mouth full of something.  
  
"Well?" Nate looked at Mac.  
  
"Marfmallosh" Mac grinned, his cheeks completely puffed out. "Lofs and Lofs of Marfmallosh" he nodded to the near 40 bags of marshmallows. The other riders had helped themselves also, even Elise's cheeks were puffed. Nate frowned, he knew if they were infact stranded, that marshmallows weren't going to keep them alive for long. As the time passed, everyone soon knew that they couldn't stay here for long, but they were all to settled to move. Kaori had fallen asleep on the floor, and the rest of the riders had fallen asleep on the couches and cushions, Mid Station wasn't exactly a large place, about the size of seven jail cells. Nate was the only one still awake, he couldn't sleep..he knew someone was going to go wrong earlier...and it did, Viggo and Pete had both died in less than a couple of seconds, and he feared this wasn't going to be the last time some died before they got home.  
  
Early the next morning they all decided to move out again, their M-comms blared with he staticy noise that they had been ignoring every time it went off. Mid Station was long gone by the time they began to get hungry again, they frequently stopped due to Atomika's leg..Nate knew that it was infected, but the others refused to belive it. The M-comm static grew even louder as night began to fall again, they were too far away from the Mid Station to go back, and nowhere near the Black Station..the static became clearer. Mac finally got fed up.  
  
"Thats it, im answering this damn call." Mac yelled, grabbing his M-comm and picking it up.  
  
"Hello!?"  
  
Everyone else turned to Mac.  
  
"...I cant understand a damn word, yo." Mac turned his M-comm to speaker mode, letting everyone hear.  
  
".......You.......gra......better........check........live" the M-comm gurgled.  
  
"Yougra better check live?" Griff said, thinking it was some odd alien language.  
  
Zoe hushed Griff as the message began to come in clearer.  
  
"...Next time, ..gra you better check to....live.." the voice came in clearer, then it disconnected. Everyone looked around, Moby decided to break the silence.  
  
"Maybe it someone checking to see if wea still alive?" Moby mumbled, everyone else didn't bother to respond, they were all looking at their own M-comms, at the caller ID.  
  
"Wot? Is thea something I missed?" He looked down at his own M-comm, his eyes bulged out with surprise...the call came from Viggo.  
  
Allegra began to cry, was it out of happiness or sadness? They couldn't tell. Zoe hugged her softly.  
  
"We left...Viggo...alone.." Allegra murmured between sobs. Psymon spat at her.  
  
"Sweedy is dead, D-E-D. Dead. That call could of came from someone using his M-comm." Allegra looked as if she wanted to break Psymon's neck. Elise shook her head.  
  
"Psymon, we cant tell, look..the call is marked at four o'clock...yesterday. It could of very well been Viggo." she said.  
  
"Dosent mean shit" Psymon retorted "Even if it was the little fruitcup, he is long dead by now. And don't you even THINK of having us go back to try and get him."  
  
"Last time I checked, Stark. Nate here was leading us." Elise countered, stepping closer to Psymon.  
  
"Listen, slut. I don't give a hot sweaty fuck what your little cowboy over here thinks. We ain't going back to find a corpse." Psymon muttered through gritted teeth, and looked over at Allegra.  
  
Nate sighed deeply.  
  
"He's right.." he mumbled. Allegra shot a glare of fire at Nate, Nate not wanting to meet her eyes.  
  
"Even if Viggo was still alive..that call came from yesterday..theres no food on the plane..no water..and he was all alone...and on top of that, he had a massive head wound even if he did survive. Its too much of a risk to go back" Nate spoke calmly, not wanting to upset Allegra more than she was already.  
  
Griff perked up for a second.  
  
"What about Pete?" he said.  
  
"What about Pete?" Zoe said, "He was died in the crash along with Viggo, right Allegra?"  
  
Allegra didn't say anything..she never really did check to see if Pete died...  
  
"Yeah...yeah...he was dead..." she stammered.  
  
"Then its settled, we ain't going back for Viggo, now lets get a move on." Mac interrupted, Kaori wiping tears from her eyes at the definite loss of Viggo. Before they got too far, the M-comms rang again.  
  
"Don't even think about answering it, we don't need her crying again." Psymon yelled over the sound. Atomika kept on dragging the team behind, his leg now a dark shade of purple.  
  
"Atomika?" Kaori squeaked, looking at his leg.  
  
"Maybe you should rest? Im sure Nate-kun will let us rest a little if we ask him..."  
  
Atomika cringed as he used a tree branch for support.  
  
"I don't want us to spend another second out here than we need to..don't worry, im fine..." Atomika lied, his leg was completely numb..he couldn't even feel it. Soon, night had overtaken the riders, they couldn't even see the tree's infront of them.  
  
"Alright, thats as far as we are gonna get today.." Nate groaned, the last thing he wanted to do was have them spend the night out in the cold. The M-comm rang again, this time Psymon finally got frustrated with the sound and turned his on.   
  
"DEAD PEOPLE DONT TALK THIS FUCKIN MUCH!" Psymon yelled into his, then threw it out in the woods ahead of them. Zoe couldn't help but to laugh at Psymon as he panted out of anger, stuffing a handful of marshmallows in his mouth.  
  
"..Atomika?" Griff asked in the darkness.  
  
"What?" he answered, his voice deep and raspy.  
  
"...Your the only person who works at Big Radio..right?" Griff asked again, sounding a little scared.  
  
Atomika sat up, he was resting his head on Elise's lap.  
  
"Yeah...why?"  
  
Griff's eyes opened wide.   
  
"Then who is this person doing your job?" Griff asked, turning his M-comm all the way up.  
  
The M-comm blared in the darkness, though no one could see eachother, they all knew they were listening.  
  
"...and were back..you are listening to Radio Big, This is DJ Powder Pete here. This song goes out to one lucky lady by the name of Allegra..."  
  
Allegra jumped.  
  
"...Its called 'Next time you better make sure someone is dead before you leave them' "  
  
Griff dropped his M-comm  
  
"Wait wait wait...you said Pete was dead, Allegra!" Zoe yelled.  
  
"I...I...I didn't check! I was...Viggo!" Allegra stammered.  
  
"Looks like you all are up shit creek without a paddle.." Pete chuckled.  
  
"Its a shame the only way out of here is on the Plane..and you all are...eh...20 miles away from it, by now. Well, you should be if Nate is with y'all still." he inhaled deeply "I reckon y'all were heading towards Black Station? Welp, I gotta little problem for ya."  
  
Everyone waited to see what Pete was going to say.  
  
"Y'all are going in the wrong direction..." Pete said, they could almost hear his lips curl into a smile.  
  
Mac stood up.  
  
"FUCK!"  
  
"..Oh! Its get better...ya see. Since y'all left me for dead out there..I think Ill do the same to y'all. But you know..it takes too long for someone to die in the cold...so I reckon ill go ahead and do it myself.."  
  
"....Thats never a good thing" Elise whispered.  
  
"I don't think he is gonna really kill us..is he?" Kaori whispered.  
  
"Oh..by the way...this is a recorded message....from yesterday..at 4 o'clock."  
  
Every jumped.  
  
Radio Big had signed off.  
  
They all stood silent for awhile..then Griff spoke, half crying.  
  
"Wait...that means..if..he made that yesterday around four...."  
  
Nate finished his sentence for him.  
  
"That means he is only a couple of miles behind us..."  
  
Moby was heard getting up and brushing the snow off of his pants.  
  
"Well, in that case...don't you think we should be getting da fuck outta hea?"  
  
Mac replied, "For the first time I agree with you, Moby" 


	3. Backtracking

AN: Well, here you all go, your long awaited second chapter. Read and Review.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: Backtracking  
  
"...Nate..." a womans voice whispered in the the dead of night.  
  
"...Nate..." she spoke again, shaking him. It was Elise,her face blue from the cold, and her eyes red.  
  
Nate jerked up slowly, looking at her. The other riders were fast asleep, and the sun could be see barely poking up over the horizon. Nate stood up, and shook the snow free of his jacket.  
  
"ALRIGHT EVERYONE, Lets get going!" he yelled. The sound sent most of the riders standing up in horror, everyone was on edge. Psymon just sat up, looking very pissed. Mac was chilled to the bone, he offered his jacket to Kaori as a blanket.  
  
"How is Atomika?" Zoe asked, sitting up and looking around.  
  
"His wound closed up, but the leg looks bad..its starting to turn all..dark.." Allegra whispered, not wanting to startle anyone. Nate shook his head, tapping Griff with his foot.  
  
"Come on, we gotta get out of here."  
  
After about twenty minutes later, they were back on the trail again. Moby wiped the cold sweat off of his brow, how anyone could sweat in these cold mountains, that was beyond him. He looked up a the low hanging dark clouds in the sky, he knew a really bad storm was on its way.  
  
"Are you sure it was a good idea to backtrack, Nate?" Zoe mumbled, looking down the trail at their own footsteps.  
  
"Well, Pete said that we were going the wrong way, I would think he knows the mountains better than all of us." Mac spoke up, a drop of irritation in his voice. Nate decided to stay silent one of his bad feelings were coming back. Psymon tried his best to keep a calm face as they snow began to fall harder, and the wind picked up.  
  
"I hope we hit that mid station..nngh..soon, or else we are going to get caught in that storm.." Atomika winced, his leg was now completely numb, all he could feel was the pain in his chest now. Nate decided it was time he spoke.   
  
"I dont think Pete was bluffing...he might be coming for us.." Nate said softly, not wanting to alarm them.  
  
"So why in the fuck are you leading us right to him?" Psymon growled, everyone had stopped to listen to Nate.  
  
"Think about it, he is outnumbered..if he is really going to kill us"- he paused and put his hood up, the snow around them begin to fall heavily, they had been caught in the storm they wanted to avoid- "..we can take him out, its not really that hard, we have numbers on our side."  
  
Elise and Allegra nodded in agreement. Mac and Psymon however, weren't buying it.  
  
"So what you sayin is you want us to take him on, straight up?" Mac said. Nate nodded.  
  
"Man, thats whack, we dont know what he could have out here, he knows this place better than the trees" he spat, not moving any further.  
  
"I say the redneck is setting us up for a fall, some mountain man code or something." Psymon grunted.  
  
"I dont trust him, whoever dosent wanna end up on the evening news can head back with me." Psymon stated as he turned around, Mac, Kaori, and Zoe followed him. Nate began to get annoyed.  
  
"DAMN IT STARK, STOP BEING A DICK. This isnt any action movie bullshit, this is real life!"he threw his hood back, letting the snow fall around him.  
  
"We outnumber him ten to one!" Nate yelled.  
  
"...Ten?" Griff stammered, the cold biting at his face.  
  
"Yeah, Ten..." Nate said, his stomach sinking.  
  
"I only see nine of us..." Griff squeaked.  
  
Everyone stopped and began looking around counting in their heads, someone was missing. Zoe gasped and recounted, looking around frantically.  
  
"WHERES MOBY!?" she yelled, running around looking at everyone.  
  
"Wasnt he....oh shit.." Elise said, looking around as well.  
  
"Hey..yo..no one has snowboarded up here, right?" Mac whispered from a little ways away.  
  
"No one has..its off limits...why?" Nate questioned.  
  
"..How come theres a line then?" Mac pointed to the line, it could of only been made by a snowboard cutting through, then it dawned upon them.  
  
"..The son of a..." Psymon mumbled. "..he is snowboarding after us..."  
  
"Since when did he snowboard!?" Zoe yelled, looking around for any sign of Moby.  
  
"More importantly..where did he GET snowboard!?" Elise yelled, the wind was picking up and it was harder to hear their own voices.  
  
"THATS MY FAULT! I HAVE A SPARE BOARD IN THE STATION!" Atomika's now raspy voice yelled.  
  
"Thats not important, we lost someone and we have to find him!" Nate yelled, taking control.  
  
Zoe and the other ran around like mad, calling Moby's name in the white flurry of snow that surrounded them.  
  
"MOBY!!!" Kaori yelled, even Mac was worried about the Brit.  
  
Then everyone paused, a scream ran over them like cold water. It was Zoe.  
  
"NOOO!!! NO NO NO!!" Zoe yelled, on he knees in the snow, screaming.  
  
Psymon quickly ran over, his eyes widen.  
  
Zoe clutched Moby's body to her chest. Psymon was at a loss for words, he didnt know what to say, so he just said whatever came to his mind first.  
  
"Is he...umm...okay?" Psymon mumbled, not prepared for the response.  
  
"DOES HE FUCKING LOOK OKAY, STARK!?" Zoe dropped Moby's lifeless body, everything looked intact...except for the bloody gash where his head previously was. Psymon swallowed hard, looking at the surely dead Moby. Zoe looked away she couldnt stand looking at it.  
  
"GODDAMN YOU PETE! DAMN YOU!" Zoe yelled, the other riders gathered around, the emotion between them was mixed of mourning and fright. They then knew, that Pete was dead serious about his threat.  
  
Before Nate could rally the riders again, Zoe's M-comm beeped. Zoe knew exactly who it was, she hurried and picked up the call.  
  
"PETE YOU FUCKING BASTARD! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" she screamed into the speaker.  
  
"Heh...so I see you found Jones, eh?" Pete whispered into the comm. "I thought he needed a bit of a haircut.." Zoe began cussing incoherently, no one was sure what she was saying anymore.  
  
"Wow, for someone with such a nice face, you cuss like you have a dick, Payne." Pete snorted, then spat, the sound of him spitting was enough to make Zoe stop.  
  
"So, you kids thought I was joking when I said that yesterday? Heh...damn kids never believe anyone, do they?" he spat again "Just think of where you are...your on a a mountain..in a blizzard..no one but us knows your up here...do you think anyone would come to find you way up here? Better yet...do you think that little shit Atomika can survive long with that leg of his? Or are you too busy eating marshmallows.." Zoe had turned the speaker option on, all of the riders were hearing him.  
  
"Just remember kiddies, in horror movies..the black guy always dies first..." he spat one more time. "Oh, and Zoe honey,dont bother trying to find Moby's head. It will make a nice hood ornament.." he hung up.  
  
There was silence.  
  
There was no sound other than that of the wind, and the sound of snow falling on Moby's corpse, Mac and Allegra were piling snow atop of it, a pitiful attempt at a burial.  
  
Kaori began to cry.  
  
"...How..how did he know Atomika's leg was hurt...we were..gone before then.." she whimpered.  
  
"and...the marshmallows..how could he have..known.." Griff finished her sentence.  
  
Nate tipped his hat.  
  
"Ill bet anything he got Moby to tell before he offed him.."  
  
Zoe jumped at Nate.  
  
"MOBY WOULD OF NEVER DONE THAT!"  
  
Psymon scoffed.  
  
"I sure of hell would of.."  
  
Elise shivered and rubbed her arms, the snow was beginning to pick up again. She looked down at her M-comm, then an idea hit her.  
  
"Wait! If he is using Viggo's M-comm...we can track it and find out where HE is.." Elise pulled out her M-comm and called Viggo.  
  
"If it rings, we will be able to track it.."  
  
Everyone stood quiet...  
  
Allegra blinked.  
  
"Does..anyone hear that?..."  
  
Mac nodded. "I know that song.." He began to sing to himself. "Way..away..away from here ill be...."  
  
"Isnt that Viggo's ring tone?" Nate questioned.  
  
"Yeah, it is." Allegra nodded.  
  
"......Wait..if Elise is calling Viggo..and we can hear his ring..tone...." Kaori started, then saw that everyone was running AWAY from the noise. Psymon ran by and scooped her up.  
  
"LESS TALK, MORE RUN, SQUINTY!"  
  
The snow flurried around them, no one could see in front of them, all they knew to do was to run, and run they did, their panting voices told their story of horror.  
  
"Where...are...we...running....to!?" Allegra panted, she was dragging Atomika behind her, Atomika tried his best to keep up.  
  
"Not much farther!..the Mid Station should be just around he--" Nate smacked into the wall of a station.  
  
"Found it!" Elise yelled, she opened the door the best she could, and ran in, the rest of the riders following her. They all tumbled into the area, this station wasn the Mid Station..it was bigger, and from inside they an tell it had more than one floor.  
  
Nate slammed the door behind them, locking it shut. He turned around and looked at everyone, making sure they all got in okay. He sighed a sigh of relief, everyone had gotten into the lodge.  
  
"It seems we made it to the Black Station...but theres no power.." Nate panted, Griff and Mac began to find anything they could to barricade the door. Nate flopped down on the couch, everyone was cold...wet..tired...and mourning.  
  
"So, fearless leader, it seems under your command we have lost someone!" Psymon yelled, trying to sound proper over a weeping Zoe.  
  
"I never said everyone was going to make it back, the mountains can be a cruel place, Stark" Nate growled, obviously offended.  
  
"The GODDAMN MOUNTAINS DIDNT KILL MOBY!" Zoe yelled, her voice raspy. "That son of a bitch Pete did!" she held her hands over her eyes, crying again.  
  
"You gotta admit, Nate..mountains dont produce killers." Elise sighed, her eyes red and puffy, she had been crying as well. Kaori just hugged Mac, weeping into his shoulder.  
  
"Id say...argh..the place is pretty safe for the night.." Atomika groaned as Allegra set him down the couch, his leg turning black slowly, atop of it being infected, it was now frostbitten. Kaori looked out the window, it as snowed in, all she saw was a flurry of white.  
  
Nate walked over to Atomika, none of the riders had even dared to head up to the second floor of Black Station, they thought it would be safe for them to stay near the closest exit. Nate looked at Atomika's leg and sighed.  
  
"...David..I mean...Atomika...that leg...its gonna have to cu--" Nate started before Atomika cut him off.  
  
"DONT call me by my first name...just..dont." Atomika growled through gritted teeth. "And...I know..but...I dont want to do anything hasty...lets just wait it out..alright?". Nate nodded in agreement as Psymon cackled over the idle chatter.  
  
"What exactly is so funny, Stark?" Nate grunted, getting a little tired.  
  
"Ha!...Well, dont you think its kinda funny that Pete is going by all of those old horror movie rules? You know..the person no one cares about dies..." Psymon ducked under a flurry of marshmallows from Allegra. "Then, he kills off the black guy. We all know the slut is going to die next." Psymon eyed Elise, who was trying her best not to look afraid. Allegra tried to hold back tears as she thought of Viggo. Mac sat by the door, determined to not let anything through  
  
Griff stood up and yawned, outstretching his hands.  
  
"Im sleepy.." he said, mid-yawn. It dawned on all of the riders that they WERE tired...but they knew if all of them fell asleep, theres a good chance they wouldnt wake up the next morning.  
  
"I vote we sleep in shifts." Zoe said, playing with her fingernails.  
  
"Every once in while one of us wakes up another...you know...so one of us is on guard all night long.."   
  
Psymon grinned at the plan.  
  
"I nominate Kaori first!" he yelled, raising his hand.  
  
Kaori squealed with fright, Mac jumped.  
  
"YO, DUDE" Mac yelled, taking Psymon seriously.  
  
Psymon just cackled to himself.  
  
"I was just kidding, kid.."  
  
Allegra stood up, and pulled a chair over to the door.  
  
"Ill take the first shift...it was kinda my fault anyway..." she mumbled.  
  
No one decided to argue her point. Before everyone laid down and got comfortable Psymon added in one last remark.  
  
"Pfft. I dont know why Kaori is worried...the virgins never die in horror movies."  
  
With that, Allegra's eyes widened, at that moment...she remembered Viggo...  
  
~~~~~~  
  
AN: I am SO sorry for the long time between updates. It was just school troubles..and I think everyone agrees that school is more important than fanfics. I hope you like the chapter, please review. Oh, and notes to anyone who reads any of my other stories.  
  
Snow Gods - Chapter 8 was being written by Parry, but she had a family emergency, and I havent heard from her since. She told me she was 50% finished with it, but if I dont get any word from her soon, I will go ahead and write it myself.  
  
Sounds of the Snow - Sorry about the missed update. SoS should be updating shortly after this. 


	4. No Deal

AN: And here we go, the third chapter to his scary tale. This chapter is going to be kinda short, beacuse I dont want to give too much away in a single chapter. So, here it goes. NOTE: THIS CHAPTER MIGHT BE HARD FOR SOME TO READ. If you have a weak stomach and/or weak emotions. DO. NOT. READ. You have been warned.  
  
Chapter 3: No Deal  
  
Allegra was covered in sweat, her hair wet and sticking to her forehead, her body completely aching...but she was smiling. She turned over and nuzzled her face into a mans chest...Viggo rested his hand on the back of her head. I was about 11:00PM in the Lodge, everyone was asleep except for those two.  
  
"That..was....amazing..." Allegra panted out. Viggo smiled, his eyes half drooped, equally sweaty.  
  
"Im happy it was with you.." Viggo whispered, kissing Allegra's forehead.  
  
Suddenly, the room began to spin around Allegra, the lights dimmed, and she could no longer feel Viggo's chest underneath her. The bed and covers began to turn into the cold wet ground of the Black Station, the pillows and furniture turned into the other riders, then she felt something poke her in the side. She looked over, and saw the handle of Pete's axe, jabbing into her side...his eyes dark red, laughing insanely. Allegra screamed at the top of her lungs..and snapped back into reality.  
  
"Allegra!..Calm down..ALLEGRA!" Atomika whispered, jabbing her softly with the ski pole.  
  
"Ah!...wait...Atomika?..Nngh..stop that.." Allegra mumbled, sitting up.   
  
"You fell asleep at your post...sure you dont want to shift change? Im feeling a little better..I can clock in a couple of hours." Atomika asked, helping Allegra up off of the floor.  
  
"Nah, Im fine...I..I just lost in thought.." she lied.  
  
Atomika limped over to the lawn chair next to her, and sat down, taking a load off of his leg. Allegra wiped the sweat from her brow, and the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Are you okay?" Atomika asked, helping her into her seat.  
  
Allegra didnt speak, she just shook her head.  
  
"...Is it about Viggo?" Atomika asked, being sure not to wake the other riders up.  
  
"No...no...Its not that..its just that.." Allegra trailed off, she couldnt bring herself to say what was on her mind.  
  
"Its just what?" Atomika asked, pushing the conversation farther.  
  
"Its that...if I would of checked to see if Pete was alive...he...would of never...-- she began to sob softly-- Viggo...and Moby..."  
  
Atomika shook his head, he knew that Allegra thought that this was all her fault, if some ways it was, but he knew that saying that to her face wouldnt make her feel any better.  
  
"You did what anyone else would do if their significant other just got killed, you have nothing to feel guilty about..." Atomika whispered, nodding. Atomika wrapped his arm around Allegra for a small hug.  
  
"Atomika...theres more..." she whispered, her eyes still a little puffy.  
  
"What?" Atomika asked, looking a little worried.  
  
"Its about what Psymon said...what if Pete really is going by those rules....I mean...he said the virgins never die..." she trailed off yet again.  
  
Atomika managed a little chuckle. "Your letting Stark get to you, thats all. Dont worry about it, Im pretty sure he isnt going by some rules... and even so, I dont think he even knows we made it to the Station, we just need to wait for this storm to pass over and call for help. Okay?"   
  
Allegra nodded again, her tears no longer welled in her eyes.  
  
"You can go back to sleep, Atomika..Im good for another couple of hours...Thank you..." Allegra smiled, as Atomika limped back over to the couch, settling himself before he went back to sleep.  
  
"Psst...Atomika.....David Adam Mikal?" Allegra dared to say Atomika's full name, to test if he was really asleep. Atomika proceeded to snore. Allegra took this as her cue, she skillfully reached into Mac's Jacket that she was using as a blanket, and took out his M-Comm, she knew what she was about to do was risky, but she also knew it had to be done.  
  
She dialed Viggo's M-Comm up, and sat in silence, listening to to it ring, and suddenly..someone picked up.  
  
"....Hello?" Allegra asked, she could hear someone panting in the background.  
  
"Hmm...Allegra..." the voice replied, it was indeed Pete.  
  
"...Pete..listen to me...Im sorry for what I did...I didnt mean to leave you back there...I thought you were dea--" Pete had cut her off.  
  
"Thats your problem girl, you thought. You and all your kind think you can just...THINK of something and its solved...your heads arent used for everything, girlie." Pete spat, the sound alone made Allegra cringe.  
  
"If you would of used that little ball of flesh in your chest, you know...your heart...you would of known to check both bodies instead of just your fuckin' lovers." Pete panted into the phone, it was obvious he was on the move.  
  
"Pete..I really...Im sorry...I didnt know..." Allegra couldnt find the words, tears welling up in her eyes as she fished frantically for an answer.  
  
"Why did you call me?" Pete asked, sounding somewhat frustrated.  
  
"....I wanted to make a deal..." Allegra replied, her voice monotone.  
  
"....A deal?" Pete questioned.  
  
"y-yes...a..small deal..." Allegra whimpered, she was scared to death...but she knew what had to be done.  
  
"....Im listening." Pete grunted.  
  
"...Instead of hurting--" Allegra started before Pete cut her off again.  
  
"Killing" Pete interjected.  
  
"...Right...killing all of us...Ill...give myself up...if you leave them all alone." Allegra said, tears running down her face.  
  
"Let me get this straight...your gonna let me kill you...instead of the rest of them?....Whats the catch?" Pete grunted, a smirk spreading across his face.  
  
"....If you kill me...you have to leave the rest of them alone, Griff, Kaori, Psymon...all of them. Just me." she cried now, knowing she had just signed her life away.  
  
"...Id have to know where you are, girlie." Pete whispered, the sound of snow crunching underneath his feet.  
  
"...We made it to the Black Station...Ill meet you outside..." Allegra choked, hanging up the M-Comm and exiting the Station.  
  
One Hour Later...  
  
Allegra stood outside, wearing Mac's jacket, his M-comm in her hand. The sound of crunching snow, and the huffing and puffing in the distance alerted her that Pete was near.  
  
Pete arrived, keeping his distance, and staying in the shadows.  
  
"....Well?" Allegra stammered, her eyes wet and puffy from crying, thinking about what she was about to do.  
  
"....Im still thinking..." Pete said, stepping into the moonlight, the gruesome man had his usual long raincoat on, brandishing a large wood cutting axe over his shoulder, the blood dried onto it had to be Mobys. Allegra gasped at the sight of the bloody axe, knowing that the same fate awaited her.  
  
"Its a crying shame that a pretty girl like you has to go this way..." Pete bagan to confess.  
  
"You looked like you had so much goin for ya...like that one move you do..what is it...Ah yeah..the Cappa.."  
  
"...Capo..." Allegra corrected him, her mind racing.  
  
"Whatever..welp, its looks like im gonna have to do the deed sooner or later..." Pete stepped closer to her, holding the axe lower now. Allegra stepped back.  
  
"You never told me if you were going to let the rest of them go freely..." she whispered.  
  
"Oh yeah..well you see...You said they are all at Black Station, right?...So it seems you led me right to them anyway...so I could...kill them first..then kill you..or just kill you and be on my happy little way.." Pete mocked deep though, rubbing his scruffy chin.  
  
"But you know...theres a sense of bravery in what your doin..." Pete confessed yet again, stepping closer. The answer seemed obvious to Allegra now, she took a headband from her pocket...Viggos...and put it on her face, covering her eyes.  
  
"Dont wanna see it comming eh?...I understand...the brit didnt see his commin either." Pete smiled, aiming the axe right at her neck.  
  
"Any last words, girlie?"  
  
Allegra opened her mouth to say her last words, but a different voice came out.  
  
"Does anyone else work here other than me?" the voice said, Allegra looked around blindly, puzzled.  
  
At that moment, a long object came into contact with the back of Petes head, forcing him to his knees.  
  
"AUGH! What the hell!?" Pete moaned, bleeding from the back of his head as Atomika stood behind him, holding his ski pole like a sword.  
  
"...I thought so." Atomika murmured, taking another swing at Pete's head with the pole, aiming to know him out.  
  
Atomika looked over at Allegra "Dont ever call me by my real name.."  
  
"ATOMIKA!?" Allegra screamed, taking her blindfold off to see Atomika, attempting to kill Pete with the ski pole.  
  
"Allegra, I dont know what your doing here, but run! Warn the others!" Atomika yelled, hitting Pete again, who was groaning dully at the pain.  
  
"Atomika..you dont under--" Allegra started.  
  
"ALLEGRA RUN!" Atomika yelled, just before Pete turned around, giving him a hard punch in the gut. Atomka doubled over in pain, holding his midsection.  
  
"So this is what you had planned girlie!? Trying to use the gimp here to jump me!?" Pete yelled, it was a wonder how no one inside of the lodge heard him. Atomka fell to his knees, Pete standing up and pulling him up by the collar of his shirt.  
  
"Looks like I get a two for one deal" Pete smirked.  
  
Atomika looked at him, and spit in his eye, forcing Pete to drop him.  
  
"Hell, I figure with this leg, Ill be dead by infection in a couple of hours, I might as well make them count..." Atomika moaned, reaching over and picking up Pete's Axe. Pete kicked the axe out of Atomika's hand, catching it before it hit the snow, in one swift movement, he swing it, taking off Atomika's leg.  
  
"AAAUUGH!!! AAAAAAH!!!" Atomika yelled, falling to his side, clutching the stump that used to be his leg, his good leg.  
  
Pete stood up, wiping the spit from his eye.   
  
"Oooh...did I get the wrong leg?...Im sorry. Let me fix that for...YOU!" Pete rose the axe above his head, and swung it down, taking off Atomika's bad leg. Atomika wailed in pain, turning the white snow into a dark maroon. Atomika could no longer see, he could no longer speak..he closed his eyes. Pete smirked, and turned to Allegra, who was in shock.  
  
Pete bounced towards Allegra, she couldnt run, her eyes locked on Atomika, whos chest slowly began to stop rising..until it didnt rise at all...Atomika was dead.  
  
"...That...it...no.." Allegra tried to explain Atomika's actions, Pete didnt want to hear any of it.  
  
"ATOMIKA WASNT SUPPOSED TO COME OUT HERE!...HE WASNT..NOO!" Pete grabbed her by her Viggo's headband.  
  
"Put it on..." Pete ordered, Allegra was helpless..all she could do was obey. Allegra placed the headband over her eyes, tears soaking the cloth.  
  
"...What about the others?" Allegra cried, knowing her final moments were about up.  
  
Pete paused..aiming the axe again.  
  
"......No deal" Pete swung the axe, the sound of the bones breaking filling the night air...  
  
AN: ..Oh...my...god. Okay, usually this dosent happen. But Im the damn AUTHOR of this and it even scared ME. Just so you all know, I dont usually write horror, this is the FIRST horror I have ever written...wow, this was hard for me to write..not hard as in the text....but I mean emotionally. I hope you all liked it...review. 


	5. Crumbles

AN: Do you hear that...its...its...AN UPDATE!?  
Whoo. New Chapter. I dont have anything much to say, well I do. Some people that have read this (Not just the one who reviewed) says that the story is merely just a bloodbath. For all intents and purposes...it is. As stated in the first chapter, I got the idea for this fanfic from watching JasonX(funny movie) and other slasher movies like it, so this follows the basic 'killer kills everything' mold. Now that that is out of the way, I bring you the new chapter.  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 4: Crumbles  
  
Elise sat up, and looked at the stairs. Something wasn't right, she knew something wasn't right...  
  
"....How come no one is on door duty?" she thought to herself as she stood, stretching. It was dawn, the sunlight barely pouring in through the ice covered windows. Zoe was already awake, she was in the corner, playing a game on her M-Comm. Elise couldn't understand why Zoe would fancy a game of Pac-Man right now, but she figured after Zoe's loss that it was the only thing keeping her from losing it.  
  
"Zoe?" Elise whispered, not wanting to wake the other riders.  
  
Zoe didn't answer her, she kept her eyes glued to the M-Comm, as if Elise weren't even there. Elise looked up, still trying to get her attention. This time she walked up next to her.  
  
"Zoe..you alive in there?" Elise asked, resting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Zoe didn't reply again, Elise saw a lone tear drop splatter onto the screen of the M-Comm, and she noticed that Zoe was actually crying, one of the things Elise never saw Zoe do.  
  
Elise slumped down next to her, she didn't say a word, she just watched her.  
  
"...W-what are you looking at?" Zoe choked, trying to sound tough as usual, but failing horribly. Elise just held her hand, and spoke in a soothing voice.  
  
"Its going to be okay...alright?"   
  
Zoe nodded, even though she knew it wasn't going to be okay, she knew that Pete was going to strike again, and she knew it was going to happen soon.  
  
"Do you have any idea where Atomika is?" Elise asked, breaking the small silence that was between them.  
  
"I don't know..he could of used the bathroom, I heard him stumbling around here last night." Zoe nodded towards the stairs, it was obvious that the bathroom had to be up there.  
  
Elise looked at the steps for a bit, thinking if she should go up, Zoe had already second guessed her, she was already heading towards the steps.  
  
"Where are you going?" Elise whispered, standing up.  
  
"I gotta piss..." Zoe moaned, bounding up the steps.  
  
"Make sure you leave the toilet seat up!" Elise joked, Zoe gave her the bird as they both headed up the steps. Upstairs the air smelled of mold, and wet wood. It was obvious that no one really used the Black Station, beacause of its remote location, and dangerous area, the only person that really WOULD use it would be Psymon, which was easy to tell. Zoe spied some of Psymon's old...'reading material' in the corner, and picked it up.  
  
"Ew...your actually going to touch that? What if the pages are stuck together?" Elise said, looking grossed out as Zoe thumbed through the magazine.  
  
"Hmph.." Zoe mumbled.  
  
"What?" Elise looked up.  
  
"Figures that he would have a little bit of an asian fetish" Zoe turned the book, showing Elise a centerfold of a beautiful asian woman, the magazine itself was full of them. Elise couldn't control herself, she back to snicker into her hand as Zoe looked around upstairs some more. She came across a locked door, well...it wasn't really locked, the door seemed to be stuck in from the other side, so she didn't bother really attempting to push it open. Somewhere between Psymon's porno, and her and Elise's romp around the upstairs, Zoe had lost the urge to use the bathroom, but for some reason, the urge was now on Elise.  
  
"Zoe, where the hell is the bathroom here, anyway? We have been up here fro a pretty long time and we haven't even found it yet."   
  
Zoe shrugged.   
  
"Its probably over by a window or something, go ahead and check. I like it up here. I wonder if Psymon left any food up here.."   
  
Elise almost vomited at the thought of what Psymon would eat shacked up here, let alone what it had turned into at this point.  
  
Elise walked towards a door, the horrible smell of rancid piss already alerted her to the fact that this very could of been the bathroom, or it was the only thing Psymon hit when he aimed.  
  
"This is disgusting!" Elise yelped, Zoe walked up beside her, chewing on an old corn dog.  
  
"...Where did you get that?" Elise gagged again.  
  
Zoe smiled.  
  
"You sure you wanna know?"  
  
Elise shook her head, the way she was feeling now, she felt she was probably better off not knowing where it came from, and she reached out for the handle of the door.  
  
Zoe dropped the corn dog, it bounced on the ground and rolled across the floor, Zoe would of laughed if she didn't feel a cold chill run down her spine. She felt him, she knew that Pete was near.  
  
"Elise, lets get back downstairs...NOW" Zoe warned, taking Elise's's hand and beginning to pull her.  
  
Elise snapped back, "No way, I have been up here for this long, I am taking my piss, damn it."  
  
Zoe tried to plea with her to come, but Elise wasn't hearing any of it. She opened the bathroom door, and shut it, closing and locking it behind her.  
  
Inside of the bathroom Elise unzipped her pants, pulled them down along with her panties and squatted above the toilet, there was no way in hell she was going to let that seat touch her skin.  
  
She looked around, nothing how unusually bright the bathroom was, it was almost like she was outside. She had almost finished when she felt something cold touch the back of her neck.  
  
"...It cant be.." she looked up and saw a sizable hole in the ceiling of the bathroom, and some of the snow from outside was drifting into it. Elise pulled up her pants and sighed.  
  
"Figures..." She went to open the door, but it didn't open...  
  
"Zoe?", She pulled the knob harder, ratting the hinges a bit.  
  
"Zoe!? ...Stop joking around, I mean it!" Elise began to panic, pulling the door as hard as she could, not beginning to back up and ram her shoulder into it. She could feel the rotten wood of the door cracking against her shoulder.  
  
"ZOE!? ZOE!?" Elise screamed as the door opened, sending Elise tumbling into the room, she looked up and Zoe stood there, holding the door.  
  
"Where the fuck were you!?" Elise stood up, brushing the dust off of herself.  
  
"...I went to find my damn corn dog, that thing is kind of good." Zoe smirked, chewing on it.  
  
Elise looked as if she wanted to break her neck.  
  
"...You left me locked in a bathroom for a piece of food that is probably older than both of us!?" Elise stood up. "What happened to telling me to go down stairs!?"  
  
Zoe's expression went blank, she was focused on something behind Elise.  
  
Elise fumed, "Are you going to answer me, Payne!? Were you joking or something. And don't try that bullshit by making me think something is behind me. I'm too old for that childish shit."   
  
Zoe didn't move, she didn't blink, her eyes were fixated on the spot behind her.  
  
Elise went to step forward, to shake Zoe, but she felt a very thin..something press against her neck.  
  
Elise froze...she could feel the warm breathe of someone against her the back of her neck. Zoe backed away, her eyes watering.  
  
"...Its very....amusing...the things you can do with chicken wire.." The voice said behind her, Elise knew who it was, Zoe knew who it was.  
  
Pete pulled back on the string hard, forcing it closed around Elise's neck. Elise fought against it, only making it tighter and Zoe stood frozen.  
  
"The more you fight, the worse it gets, girlie..so just sit back and enjoy the ride.." Pete grinned, looking at Zoe, choking the life out of Elise. Zoe couldn't watch anymore, and she picked charged forward, aiming to free Elise from Pete's grasp. Only to hear a loud crack.   
  
Elise's face turned a deep shade of blue, and her eyes began to swell, her head twisted in a 90 degree angle.  
  
"...No....NO!!" Zoe yelled, as Pete dropped Elise to the floor, Elise fell forward, motionless.  
  
Pete looked down at Elise's' corpse, and gave it a well placed kick.  
  
"I must thank whoever built this lodge...all of this padding between the floors makes it perfect for blocking out sound, dint you think?" Pete ran forward, grabbing Zoe by her neck.  
  
Zoe was NOT about to go down easily, she head butted Pete hard, forcing him to let her go. She aimed a swift knee at his crotch, Pete fell to his knees, groaning in pain.   
  
Zoe stood above him, her head filled with thoughts of Moby's headless body, as a sharp pain railed her. Pete had just rammed a carving knife into her midsection...  
  
Zoe gasped, feeling the blade puncture her, she gave a dull moan and pushed Pete away with her foot. She stood back up, holding one hand to her abdomen, and another up in defense. Pete stood with his knife in hand, his axe strapped to his back.  
  
"Lets hope you are a little more fun than that Atomika wimp." Pete joked, smiling and licking the blood from his knife.  
  
"Nngh...Its going to take more than a little scratch to take me down...you fucking asshole" Zoe muttered, and ran at Pete...  
  
=========  
  
"Yo...YO!" Mac shook Psymon awake.  
  
"Hmm?...What in the hot and sweaty fuck do you want?" Psymon sat up, pushing Mac away.  
  
Nate was already up, and looking worried. Griff and Kaori were still asleep.  
  
"We're gonna move out soon. We cant stay here for too long..." Nate whispered, looking around the room.  
  
Mac did the same, followed by Psymon, they all noticed the same thing...but it was Psymon who dared to say it.  
  
"...There's three less sets of tits in this room..." Psymon belched, looking at everyone.  
  
Mac nodded, "Someone ain't right here...we went to sleep with four extra people..."  
  
Nate stood, "Could the be upstairs? Isn't the bathroom up there?"  
  
Psymon nodded, and laughed.   
  
"Yeah, the bathroom is up there..but whoo...you dint wanna go up there..." then it hit him like a ton of bricks.  
  
"FUCK! That one legged bastard is in my stash!" Psymon stood up, and ran for the stairs.  
  
Mac raised and eyebrow, "What are you talking about...Atomika is up there with the girls?"  
  
Psymon stopped.  
  
"......That little shit." Psymon began to climb up the stairs, yelling in his usual crazed voice.  
  
"IM COMMING UP! AND I BETTER SEE SOME HOW THREE WAY LESBIAN SEX!"  
  
Psymon reached the stop of the steps, only to see a pair of legs.  
  
"....There is a God..." Psymon looked passed the legs, and saw the whole picture, the legs belonged to Elise's' lifeless body, her face still blue, and a bruise developing on her neck.  
  
"...Thats not natural" Psymon whispered, and he heard a thud in the distance, the top floor was too dark for him to see beyond anything, the window on the far side of the room shown in a little light, but not enough.  
  
He heard a voice speak from the darkness, they had not noticed Psymon yet.  
  
"...Well, the bitch was right. It did take more than one stab to take her down.." Pete muttered to himself. The air filled with the sound of something being dragged along the ground, and Pete came into the light, dragging the bloody Zoe by her arms, her chest and stomach covered in gashes and stabs, Pete's eyes were both swollen, and his own knife was sticking out of his arm.  
  
Psymon saw the image and jump, inside he wanted to scream, but outside he crouched down, and watched as Pete dropped Zoe's body, and pulled the knife out of his arm.  
  
Psymon stood up, looking at Pete with absolute anger.  
  
Pete bolted upright, hearing the wood creak as Psymon stood, he turned around and looked at Psymon at the far end of the room, smirking.  
  
"...I must be on a roll today..." Pete grunted, spitting on Zoe's corpse.  
  
Psymon didn't move, he didn't blink, he just spoke.  
  
"You heard the stories about all of those crazy SSX riders? And all of the fucked up shit they do?" Psymon said coldly.  
  
Pete just nodded, holding his knife at ready.  
  
"....I'm the worst one." Psymon clinched his fists, and charged at Pete.  
  
-------------  
  
AN: Yes, I know the last line was a tad cliche, but I HAD to set up for some sort of suspense. I hope you like it. Read and Review. 


	6. Even Odds

AN: Nope, im not dead. Just real life issues have been affecting the time I have to just sit around and write. So here is your update, I hope you like it.  
  
=====  
  
Chapter 5: Even Odds  
  
Pete slid along the floor, Psymon atop of him. Psymon's eyes were wider than after he has laid his fists into Pete's jaw relentlessly, Pete never even had a chance to come up with a witty comeback before Psymon was wailing on him. Pete drew he knife aiming to stab it up qt Psymon; only to he the small blade knocked out of his hand as Psymon knocked it away.  
  
Pete looked beaten, Psymon stood up, and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lifting him to his feet. Pete smirked, little drops of blood dripping from his mouth.  
  
"Oh darn, it looks like the big bad Canadian got me. ." Pete joked, Psymon slammed him up against the wall, then spun him around, slamming him up against the opposite wall. Psymon began to laugh, if he killed Pete here, he would surely be awarded with some kind of medal when they finally got home.  
  
"Im going to be a fuckin hero..." Psymon whispered to himself, slamming Pete into a window, it didnt break, but it hurt Pete nonetheless.  
  
"Come on! I would expect some mass murderer like you would at least know how to fight!" Psymon cackled, feeling this fight was way too easy.  
  
"Why bother to fight back? I mean...if you really want to kill me, do it, Stark." Pete just smiled and closed his eyes, this...for some reason made Psymon even angerier, forcing him to bash the back of his head into the window, cracking it againsts Pete's thick skull, Psymon bashed again, and again, and again.  
  
The window finally began to give, cracking under the constant stress it was receiving. Psymon smiled as he saw a few trickles of blood stain the glass, he had no idea where he was, or what he was doing, all he knew is that he wanted to make Pete pay.  
  
Psymon drew his fist back, and swung a punch directly at Pete's skull, smashing im through the glass, and out of the window. The glass shattered, and Psymon laughed loudly as he looked over the pane, to see Pete's body fall and land on the snow below him. Psymon wasn't the smartest man in the world, but he knew that an average man could easily survive falling from a the second floor of a house. Psymon spun around, heading for the stairs just as Nate and Mac stumbled up them.  
  
"Yo, dawg? Where you been?" Mac asked, and finally looked over and Zoe and Elise's bodies, almost jumping out of his skin.  
  
"Psymon! Men, what did you do!" Mac yelled, looking scared.  
  
Psymon, with blood all over his hands, didnt look very nice.  
  
"Wasn't me, kid? Pete was up here, got Zoe and Elise." Psymon grunted, trying to push the two men out of the way.  
  
"The where is Pete now?" Nate spoke, looking for something, anything to cover Elise and Zoe's bodies before Kaori or Griff caught sight of them.  
  
"Out the window, and if you two saints would move, I could go down there and finish what I started." Psymon shoved Mac into the wall, hard.  
  
Mac buckled.  
  
"Fuck that! Im coming with you!" Mac grabbed a piece of loose wood from the stairs and followed, Nate following soon after.  
  
"Mac...what...what are you doing?" Kaori was awake, looking at the three men leaving the lodge.  
  
"Kaori, I want you to get Griff, and go hide in a corner, we will be right back, alright?" Mac spoke with Kaori in a soothing tone.  
  
".. Y...yes .. Okay. ." Kaori agreed, Griff was too afraid to talk, with the blood covered Psymon and all.  
  
Psymon, Nate, and Mac ran out into the snow and around the house, the found the pieces of the broken window, and a trail of blood, but no Pete.  
  
"FUCK!" Psymon yelled.  
  
"If you two fuckin dumbasses wouldnt of gotten in my way, I would have been down here to finish him!" Psymon yelled, his voice echoing from the trees.  
  
Nate looked around, something off behind the house had caught his attention. Nate walked closer, picking up a shard of the shattered glass along the way, he saw a leg poking out from behind the house...he jumped to surprise whoever it was, only to find Allegra's purple frozen body, her head horribly twisted in an unnatural direction, Viggo's headband still over her eyes.  
  
"......My god....." Nate looked away at the sight of the stump that was formally Atomika that was next to her.  
  
Mac ran around the house.  
  
"What Na--....aw SHIT!" Mac looked away, and he couldnt contain himself, he began to vomit right there in the snow. Mac regained himself, took another look at the two of them...and vomited again, this time away from Nate. Psymon was just walking up, he looked over at Atomika and Allegra, then at Nate, then at Mac.  
  
"...Well, there is one good thing to come out of all this." Psymon grinned.  
  
"...And just what the hell is that?" Nate asked, completely confused.  
  
"At least Wigger-boys puke is the same color as the snow."  
  
"F-...fuck you, Psymon" Mac coughed out, looking at the marshmallow fluff he just expelled from his body.  
  
Nate took off his jacket, covering Allegra and Atomika's bodies.  
  
"Welp, it seems that Pete is still alive, barely, and we lost four people in one night..." Nate said coolly.  
  
Mac finally got himself together, and looked over at Nate.  
  
"Where the hell are all those rangers and people that are supposed to be watching out for tourists?" Mac added.  
  
Nate shook his head, "Hell if I know, all I know is that they aint here.."  
  
Psymon dusted some snow from a trap door.  
  
"I betcha this is where the fucker is hiding..." Psymon kicked the lock repeatedly, trying to snap the rusty chains, after a couple of times, it finally snapped off, sending the door falling in, and a horrid stench upwards.  
  
Psymon stood back, the smell hitting his face harder than it hit anyone elses.  
  
"Holy shit! What the hell is down here!" Psymon yelled, wafting the smell away from his face.  
  
Nate uses his hat as a fan, blowing the smell away. Mac, who couldnt bear the smell anymore, decided it would be best for him to go back inside with Kaori and Griff.  
  
"Um. .Ill...um...Ill let y'all handle dis. ." Mac ran back inside, tripping along the way.  
  
Nate and Psymon peeked into the trap door, they couldn't see anything lower than that...but the smell was extending their curiosity.  
  
"Well...something down there....and there is only one way to find out. ." Nate said, nodding sagely. Psymon was already far ahead of him, stepping down the stairs into the unknown with his shirt pulled up over his nose. Nate followed, keeping a close eye on Psymon in front of him.  
  
"Fuckin....damn it smells bad....wait, I found a light..." Psymon pulled the flimsy string, turning on the light...and he found the source of the smell. Nate couldnt help to jump, the area was littered with bodies, at least eight or nine, all of them park rangers.  
  
"I guess it was good that wigger-boy didnt come down here. ." Psymon chuckled, looking at the bodies. "Hey, these are all official SSX rangers!"  
  
Nate looked at the badges.  
  
"I see now, that's the reason no one came to find us...he must have sent a distress call from Viggo's M-comm to here...killed whoever came in, stuffed them down here...the fucker was waiting for us all along." Nate sat down in a chair, the smell no bothering him anymore.  
  
Psymon looked around at the bodies.  
  
"So, we fell into his trap...again." Psymon kicked one of the bodies out of anger. Nate jumped.  
  
"HEY! Don't disrespect the dead like that, Stark!"  
  
Psymon shrugged.  
  
"What the fuck do they care?" Psymon kicked the body again, and a long bang resulted.  
  
Psymon and Nate stopped dead in their tracks; it sounded unremarkably like a gunshot. Psymon quickly flipped over the body, and looked in the holster, the gun was still in it! Nate did the same, every body they looked each one had a handgun.  
  
"I cant belive it! He was is so much of a hurry to take out the rangers that he left their guns.....with ammo." Nate laughed, grabbing all the handguns he can carry. Psymon took the holsters, not as if he needed to feel anymore badass than he already felt, but he wanted to make sure everyone else knew it.  
  
Nate blinked and looked at a body again, "Well, this dude didnt even have a gun...thats strange.."  
  
Nate banged his foot on the door only to hear a scream from Kaori inside. Nate looked at Psymon and nodded.  
  
"Pete must be in there...lets get him." Nate tossed a gun to Psymon, Psymon aimed, and fired, putting a nice bullet hole in the door to gain another scream from Kaori, and a cry from Griff. Psymon kicked down the door and stepped in, Kaori and Griff were screaming their heads off at this point, Nate followed, holding two guns in his hand.  
  
"Where did he go!"  
  
Mac was hiding behind the sofa with the others.  
  
"Where did WHO go!" Mac yelled from behind the sofa.  
  
"Pete! We heard Kaori screaming, wheres Pete!" Nate yelled again, over the sobs of terror coming from Kaori.  
  
Mac stood up, looking at the weapons Nate and Psymon were holding.  
  
"Dog! Where the hell did you get those!" Mac yelled, pointing.  
  
"In the basement, it seems Pete has been killing off all of the rangers that were sent to find us.." Nate started  
  
"..but the idiot forgot to take the guns from them; I guess he figured he might have killed us before we got here." Psymon finished.  
  
Mac held out his hand.  
  
"Gimmie a gun!" Mac pleaded. Nate looked at Psymon, who just shrugged. Nate still hesitated.  
  
"Can I really trust you with a gun?" Nate said, preparing to hand one to Mac.  
  
"Dawg, In my hood, all the kids got guns. I can handle it." Mac said, taking the gun and a holster.  
  
Psymon held a gun out to Kaori, but as she reached out to take it, he pulled it away.  
  
"I think its best if you don't get one..." Psymon said.  
  
Nate looked over, "Stop teasing her!"  
  
Psymon shrugged, "Im not teasing her, the girl is a fuckin nervous wreck. If we hand her this gun, she will shoot at the first thing that moves!"  
  
Nate, realizing that Psymon indeed had a point, agreed.  
  
Griff bounced up to Nate, holding his hand out.  
  
Nate, Psymon, Mac, and Kaori all shot him down with a loud "NO"  
  
Griff looked at the ground.  
  
"Damn it, you guys get to have all the fun!" Griff kicked the rug.  
  
Psymon spread the remaining guns out on the table, taking the magazine out from each and tossing one to Nate and Mac until they were all gone.  
  
"If you see Pete, just shoot."Psymon instructed.  
  
Nate spoke up, "Hey, Im the one leading us back, Stark."  
  
"Yep, you're the one who led us right to here, where four of our friends died overnight. Looke cowboy, I think it would be a good call to let me handle the rescue from now on." Psymon boomed. Nate wanted to argue, but he knew that the more time they wasted, the closer Pete could be back at them.  
  
Mac clicked his gun, now with a newfound courage he was lacking about an hour ago.  
  
"Im tired of running from that redneck...lets get him."  
  
Psymon and the others bounded into the snow, Griff and Kaori in the center, Nate, Mac, and Psymon took a side, both loaded with a gun, they took only the ammo, leaving the guns themselves behind. Griff soon fell over, landing square on his butt.  
  
"Oooww....I slipped." Griff whined as Kaori helped him up.  
  
"No wonder, we are walking on ice...must be a lake or somethin'" Nate whispered, they all tried to keep their balance as they shuffled across the ice.  
  
A figure was slowly coming into focus a ways in front of them, it was obvious who it was, only one person would be carrying an axe around this time...but something was different. Pete stopped...he seemed to be looking...waiting for something. He dug something out of his pocket and pressed it to his mouth. After awhile Mac's M-comm rang. Mac stopped in his tracks and grabbed his M-comm.  
  
"What do you want!" Mac yelled, he already know who it was.  
  
Pete coughed hard into the comm, attempting to laugh, "Tell Psymon he nailed me pretty well....and I can see all of you...right in the middle of the lake.."  
  
Mac turned the M-comm up so everyone could hear it.  
  
"Yeah, we know that. But, we can see you too, bitch. Make a move and Ill blow your head off!" Mac yelled back, feeling cocky.  
  
"Ha! You think those puny pistols will reach this far, with this wind? I doubt it...but I know something that will." Pete spat.  
  
Nate looked at Psymon, they seemed to be thinking in unison. At that moment, Nate remembered the one body that didnt have a gun at all.  
  
Nate yelled at Mac and everyone else.  
  
"DUCK!"  
  
Everyone hit the lake as a shot rang over their heads, a loud shot, like a shotgun.  
  
"How the hell did you get a shotgun!" Mac yelled.  
  
"How else? Some ranger let me borrow it...after I slit his throat." Pete laughed, shooting again.  
  
"Five little duckies...in the middle of the lake, no where to hide... Pete was walking closer, somehow he had gotten out of their sight; no one knew which direction the was coming from.  
  
Nate stood up, walking forward a bit before he heard a crack underneath his feet.  
  
"...Thin ice... Nate whispered to himself, he could hear Pete's heavy boots stepping closer. .and closer...he knew that Pete weighed a lot more than him, and that he would easily break the ice if he stepped too hard.  
  
Nate was right on the money.  
  
Within seconds they could hear the ice crack under Pete's massive build, although the five of them were snowblinded, they knew what they heard. The five of them trekked, they were going to get Pete, right here. Right now.  
  
They all came upon a hole in the ice; Pete's axe lay right next to it.  
  
"Well, if he aint dead...he has to come up for air sometime...we can either run away. .and get away while we can. .or wait for him to pop his head up. .then blow it off." Nate asked.  
  
Psymon already had his gun trained on the spot, it was obvious what he wanted to do.  
  
They waited...the saw bubbles rising from the water, any second now Pete would pop up and meet his doom.  
  
CRACK  
  
The ice under Nate cracked, and two purple fat hands grabbed his ankles, pulling him down.  
  
Psymon turned around, shooting wildly into the ice and Nate was dragged under. Nate grabbed his gun just before his head was taken under the water.  
  
Psymon turned to Mac.  
  
"RUN! GET THOSE TWO AND RUN!" Psymon yelled, shooting into the whole still.  
  
Mac, Kaori and Griff ran fast as their legs would let them, they could still hear Psymon shooting into the water.  
  
Back at the scene Psymon didnt know what to do, all he could do was watch, he knows Nate was probably fighting for his life under the water. . then he heard three loud pops...gunshots. . from under the water, blood began to stain the water...Psymon waited...  
  
=======  
  
AN:   
  
Sorry it took so long to actually get this chapter up. But I hope you all like it. Snow Gods should be updating sometime before Jesus' second comming...  
  
Oh, and yes. I know my portrayal of guns is horrible inaccurate, so just bear with it.  
  
You know the drill, read and review. 


	7. Run

Chapter 6: Run.  
  
The water bubbled, someone was still breathing under there, Psymon stood, watching as Mac, Kaori, and Griff slid across the ice, trying to get away. Psymon held the gun trained, he only had one bullet left, and it was ready to fire if the head that popped up didnt belong to Nate. Psymon jumped backwards as a hand sprung out of the water, grabbing onto the ice. Psymon was ready to shoot, then Nate's head began to emerge, still coughing and gasping for air. Psymon dropped his gun, pulling Nate out by the arm.  
"Did you kill him?" Psymon blurted, laying Nate on the ice.  
"Psymon..he shot me.." Nate grunted, two bulletholes in his stomach.  
"Yeah, but did you kill him?" Psymon asked again, not caring about Nate.  
"No...he is still under there somewhere..the guy is like a fuckin' polar bear.." Nate tried to sit up, but he had lost a lot of blood.  
Psymon finally cared enough to help Nate up, dragging him to his feet.  
"Come on, We gotta catch up to the three twerps." Psymon grunted, holding onto Nate's build. Before Nate could reply, he felt the ice crack from under him, and they both fell into the ice cold water, Nate broke free from Psymon trying to head up to the edge of the ice. Psymon swam hard, trying to get himself to the surface so he could get Nate, he could only see a little underwater, he could only make out crude shapes, he knew one of them had to be Nate...but...there were two shapes. Nate spun around, face to face with Pete. Nate tried to kick him away, but he was too weak from the gunshots, Pete grabbed Nate by the neck, chocking him while bringing himself up to the ice to catch another breath. Nate swung his fist hard, trying to connect it with Pete's face. Pete only smiled, realizing that Nate only had a couple of more moments to live. Out of nowhere, an arm wrapped around Pete's head and pulled him out of the water.  
"What the fuck!? I got the wrong person!" Psymon yelled, realizing he had just pulled Pete out of the water, not Nate. Pete turned around and pushed Psymon onto his back, srcrambling along the ice for the gun. Pete grabbed the gun, aiming at Psymon, who could do nothing. Pete stretched his mouth into a sickening smile and...fell foward onto his face. Nate had pulled Pete's legs out from under him. Pete flipped onto his back, aiming the gun at Nate's face.  
Nate's eyes widened, he was staring down the barrel of a pistol...it would be the last thing he ever saw.  
Pete pulled the trigger, blowing Nate right between the eyes. Psymon yelled as Nate sunk into the water, his blood splattered onto the ice and staining the water. Psymon scrambled to his feet, standing over Pete. ".....Damn it....DAMN IT!" Psymon yelled, Pete spun to his feet and tackled Psymon hard to the ground, breaking the ice again,and sending them both under.  
  
Mac couldnt see anything anymore, the snow had picked up so much that he didnt even know if the was going in the right direction or not. Kaori stood silent, sobbing and hugging Griff to her leg as she heard the ice crack from a distance, earler she had heard the gunshot.  
Mac knew for sure that Psymon and Nate were goners, there was no way that they could of survived a gunshot, and countless romps in freezing water.  
"Mackie...where are we going?" Kaori whispered, not wanting to make her voice too loud.  
"I dont know...I guess we should head for...um..the plane?" Mac shrugged, he held his guns in his shivering hands, knowing that he would have to use them soon. Griff sniffed, he was getting sick in all of this snow, but he was also sick of crying, running or his life from a madman.  
"The plane might have some emergency bacon or something." Griff spoke up, still sniffling.  
"Thats 'beacon', and I think you might be right, dawg. But which direction..." Mac looked around, he had no idea where to go. But, they kept walking, they were finally off the ice, and they were as far away from Pete as they could hope to be, the were going to survive, at least they hoped they were.  
  
Pete stood up, brushing ice chunks off of his coat, he looked at the ice and saw the trail of footsteps leading away from them, three sets of them, all of them small.  
"Wigger is on the run..." Pete smirked, and began to follow, making sure to follow thier footsteps exactly so the ice wouldnt crack under his wieght. Pete huffed, after the hell he had went through today, he was finally getting tired. He just wanted to hurry up and bump off the last three stooges and be on his way, no one would ever find the bodies out here in the mountains anyway.  
  
".....Do you hear that?" Griff whispered, they had been walking for at least two hours, and it was only about noon. Kaori and Mac were too busy shivering and comforting eachother to notice how long they had been walking, Griff was the only one who kept whining every chance he got.  
"I didnt hear anything...now make sure you keep up." Mac whispered to Griff, even though the sun was high in the air, it didnt make any difference, they were so high up that the sun was just a mere tease of what hot actually felt like. Griff shuffled through the snow a bit to keep up, but he swore he heard something behind him. Kaori was also getting a tad antsy, she wasnt used to being so far away from anyone for this long of a time, she made sure that she stayed close to Mac at all times, just in case Pete came out of somewhere to off them. Mac tried to keep calm infront of Griff and Kaori, but on the inside he was a mess. Psymon and Nate, the two people that probally could of taken down Pete had just bit the big one right behind him, and all he had now to back him up were two pistols, a scared japanese girl, and a twelve year old.  
"Im serious, guys..something is following us!" Griff yelled this time to make sure they got the point, Mac turned around quick and grabbed the collar of Griff's jacket.  
"What the hell are you doin'? Do you want Pete to hear us even if he is near?" Mac gritted through his teeth. Grif began to sob a little, which finally prompted Mac to go and check it out.  
"Kaori...make sure he dosent run off anywhere, okay?" Mac walked away, pistols in hand as he peered into the woods, he poked his head around a bit, and moved some brush out of the way with the barrel of the pistol. Mac turned around, he saw nothing, nothing out of the ordinary, anyway.  
  
"There? Are you happy? No one is following us." Mac sighed at Griff, who returned a sigh of relief. Mac took one last look over his shoulder, just to make sure that he could back up his own words. Kaori sniffled, she was catching a cold in this weather. They pressed foward, this time it was Kaori who kept stopping to look behind them, now she was getting the feeling that they were being followed, they were completely out in the open now, so its not like Pete had anywhere to hide if he was following them, the snow wasnt even falling. But...something just didnt FEEL right to the usually happy asain, she knew something was out of place, something just wasnt right with this picture. "...Mac..." Kaori whispered, stopping in her tracks again, this time looking down.  
"What? What is it this time?" Mac responded, aggravated. "...Footsteps." Kaori pointed down at the big fat footsteps infront of them, they were way too big to be any of thier feet, and they were pointed in the opposite direction of them, they had to be Pete's...and they had to be fresh as well.  
"Mac! Over here!" Griff had strayed a little ways away from them, and pointed to a slick trail, it was the same type of trail a snowboard carves into the snow. It also was heading away from whatever direction they were in, seeing as they were going up a slope.  
"...Wait...a set of footsteps....and a snowboard trail...there cant be two of them...Unless..." Mac turned around, and he noticed the same set of footsteps heading in thier direction as well. Pete must of came this way, and gotten a snowboard, and rode back down. Then it hit all three of them.  
"Wait! Radio Big! We passed Radio Big while walking away from the plane!" Kaori jumped, and smiled for the first time in a long time.  
"We were headed in the right direction!" Griff hugged Kaori's leg again, smiling. They were all going to make it, they really were. Griff jumped around in his excitement, dropping his M-comm into the snow, then stepping on it by accident.  
  
"Uh-oh", Griff kneeled and picked up his M-comm, looking at it.  
"Eh, it only dialed some random number." Griff popped the M-comm back onto his belt, but Kaori and Mac didnt move...they were listening to something....something comming from the brush a little bit to the side of them.  
Kaori began to sing along with what she was hearing.  
"..Way away...away from here ....I'll be...." Kaori looked at Mac with a look of shock.  
"..Viggo's ringtone." Mac turned his head to the brush, this time, he knew something was in there.  
"Aww crap..." Mac grabbed Kaori with one hand, then Griff with the other, and began to take off down the snow, following the footsteps leading toward them. Behind them they could heard the hard puffing and pounding of Pete, his husky build rushing behind them in the snow. Mac and the others tried hard to keep ahead, but running uphill was something that wasn't easy to accomplish, and the snow didn't help matters at all. "No!" Griff yelled as he slipped, sliding down the slope directly towards Pete. Kaori turned around and dropped to her knee's trying to grab Griff's hands but it was too late, Griff had already slide out of her reach, and into Pete's.  
  
Pete snatched Griff up by the back of his jacket, holding him infront of him with a sickening smile.  
"Looks like I caught me a nice one..." Pete smiled widely, his yellow and decayed teeth in Griff's face. Griff just trembeled, he was in compete shock, which wasn't a big surprise for someone his age. Pete just looked at Griff, this little runt was the whole reason the plane crashed.  
"You hit me on the head with that goddamn ball! You are the whole reason! YOU!" Pete rasied his voice, the colored returning in his face.  
Griff began to sob as Pete turned his back to Mack and Kaori, gripping his hands around his throat.  
"I'll break your fucking neck!" Pete squeezed, turning Griff's head to the side, Griff was running out of air, his vision began to blur. Griff's eyes focused on something over Pete...something was falling toward them...was it a tree?....no....it was Mac!  
  
Mac had leaped from the slope, and dived at Pete, tackling him to the ground. The force of the two of them sent Griff skidding into the snow. Pete and Mac rolled around, Mac trying his best to land a couple of hits and punches in, but Pete was easily overpowering him.  
  
It wasn't long before Pete had Mac in his clutches, slamming his head hard into the snow then lifting him into the air, slamming him again. Mac coughed up a little blood, Kaori could do nothing, she knew that if she even tried to help she would of been flung into the next solar system.  
  
Pete picked Mac up, putting him in a headlock.  
"Whatcha gonna do now, wigger boy!?" Pete yelled, he was enjoying this.  
Mac dug his hand into his jacket....and pulled out the pistol. Pete saw this and quickly grabbed Mac's wrist, snapping it and sending the pistol towards Kaori.  
  
"KAORI!...SHOOT HIM!" Mac yelled, his head being turned to the side, Pete was breaking his neck!  
"Ka...KAORI!...PLEASE...SHOOT HIM!" Mac strained, trying to turn his head agains Pete's pushes.  
Kaori picked up the pistol, and held it infront of her, trembling, tears running down her face.  
"Go ahead, girlie...shoot me...go ahead..DO IT!" Pete laughed, Mac groaned.  
Mac couldn't hold on much longer, the color in his face was fading.  
"Please....please Kaori....shoot him...." Mac whispered.  
  
Kaori looked at Mac's face...and held the gun up...her eyes set on Pete..right between the eyes.  
Kaori closed her eyes tight, and pulled the trigger.  
  
**AN:** I'm a mean, mean man. Leaving you all in suspense like this!  
You know the drill,read and review. 


	8. Hesitation

Authors Note: At last, the last REAL chapter of Powder Pete. Please note that this is NOT THE END OF THE STORY.  
This is just the end of the story itself, there is a still a conclusion chapter which is to come soon.  
  
----  
  
Chapter 7: Hesitation  
  
Kaori stood there, frozen in time, for her, it was like time has stopped completely, Griff was no longer moving, he wasn't crying or holding his neck, Mac was no longer flailing and trying to get away from Pete, Pete was no longer looking at her and sneering his horrible yellow smile, for some reason, time had completely stopped. Kaori blinked, this whole experience had been too much for her already, and she did not need to lose her mind on top of all of this. All of the sudden, everything rushed back into focus, Kaori remembered where she was, she remembered what she had just done, there was a sound blaring in, slowly at first, but it began to speed up. It grew louder, and louder in her ears. Making her ears red, she thought the sound would never end, she couldn't even tell what the sound was…then she noticed…it was laughter, the sound was laughter!  
  
It was Pete, his horrible, breathy laugh was almost deafening to Kaori's ears, but why was a man that had just got shot laughing? Something wasn't right. Kaori looked at her hands, her knuckles turning white from gripping the damn gun so hard, she didn't notice anything wrong, but Mac, who was turning blue in the face already, did.  
  
The gun was empty.  
  
Pete held Mac by the hair, laughing hard as he could, drooling a little bit onto Mac's face in the process.  
"Damn girl, I thought you chinks were supposed to be smart!" Pete laughed, too dumb to realize that Kaori was Japanese, not Chinese.  
  
Mac was slowly drifting off, he was loosing more and more air by the second, Pete never let up on his grip, holding Mac by the neck tight as he can. Kaori couldn't believe her eyes. How could she let this happen? Kaori saw the safety on the gun, and went for it, shaking fiercely, but her hands weren't steady enough, she fumbled the gun and it fell into the snow.  
  
This caused Pete to laugh even more, now shooting lobs of spit as he laughed, making sure the whole mountain felt it, Mac could no longer hear, but he could see Kaori fall to her knees and desperately search for the gun. Pete thrust Mac into the air, and looked him in the eye.  
  
"Don't you wish you were back in the ghetto?" Pete teased, and head Mac's head to the side, ready to snap it. Kaori grabbed the gun, and pointed. Mac, with his last ounce of strength managed to get choke out some words.  
  
"Shoot…him…." Mac breathed, Kaori looked at Pete, and aimed, right between the eyes.  
  
…. She couldn't pull the trigger…she just couldn't do it…she didn't know if she was just too afraid…or if she was frozen in fear…but she couldn't pull the trigger. Pete grabbed Mac's head, turned it hard to the side, back Mac was fighting hard against him, using everything he had left.  
  
". SHOOT…HIM…KAORI!" Mac yelled with renewed strength…that was the last thing he ever said. Before Kaori could muster up enough courage, Pete has pushed Mac too far…  
  
Mac's eyes widened, his neck snapped, his head turned completely the side…his barely had any breath left in his body… all that was left was his final breath wafting into the cold mountain air. Pete dropped Mac's body to the ground in hard thud, Mac's face already turning blue.  
  
Griff was paralyzed, he couldn't move at all…he had just watched someone get murdered right infront of him, his brain couldn't take the moment.  
  
Kaori kneeled over...looking at Mac's body… ". Mac…Mac…. Mac!" she sobbed, cold tears running down her face. "Please…please…no…NO!" Kaori shook Mac's body, secretly hoping that somehow she could shake him from the grips of death, somehow she could bring her love back, but it was futile.  
  
Pete was enjoying the scene, licking his lips and looking at the crushed Kaori, he snatched his hand out and grabbed her by her hair, snatching her up as well, and she was much lighter than Mac.  
  
"Now, look what you dun gone and did, you coulda saved your little boyfriend if you weren't such a fuck up!" Pete teased; twisting the knife deeper into Kaori's already scared soul. Kaori didn't even fight back, to her; a life without Mac was not much of a life at all. Pete brushed Kaori's hair softly, he figured he might as well have a little fun teasing he before he had to kill her, and infront of Griff it would make it all the better.  
  
Once again, Kaori didn't fight back, she knew that it was her time, just as Allegro knew it was hers before, she just hung her head, and accepted defeat.  
  
"Well, if you ain't gonna let me have any fun…" Pete reached for his pocketknife, and held it to Kaori's neck.  
  
Griff looked on, once again frozen, but as the few rays of sun shone off of the blade, Griff snapped back to reality, he saw the dead Mac on the ground, he saw the soon to be dead Kaori, he knew he had to help…he spotted the gun next to Pete, he knew he couldn't make it over there in time. Desperate, Griff searched around in his pocket…he grabbed something.  
  
"Sayonara, or whatever the fuck you chinks say." Pete coughed, and thrust the blade forward, the point was less than a centimeter away from Kaori's neck as Pete froze, his eyes widened…and he dropped Kaori…his arm had went numb…his left arm.  
  
Pete hit his arm, desperately trying to bring some feeling back to it, what a wonderful time to have a heart attack…  
  
Pete heard something, it bounced off of a tree…and another..and another…and another…something struck him in the back of the neck again! Pete fell to his knees and stood back up, his vision getting blurrier and blurrier, he scanned the area to see what could be hitting him in his weak spot…and he saw Griff.  
  
Griff, at a loss for what else he could really do to save Kaori, held his hand out…and a little yellow superball fell into it, the same ball from the plane.  
  
Pete was enraged. He scrambled to his feet, ignoring the searing pain on his side, and headed for Griff,  
Griff was once again frozen, he tried to wind up a toss, but he didn't have enough room. Kaori, coughing and wheezing from the choke crawled across the snow, scooped up the gun, took aim, and fired; the sound of a bullet rang through the air. Griff's human instincts kicked in and he ducked into the snow.  
  
Pete let out a horrible scream, not a scream of rage, or a scream to scare someone, a scream of pain.  
The bullet had entered through the back of Pete's right leg, going right through the calf, Pete fell to his knees again, the pain of the mild heart attack and the pain of the bullet overcoming him, Kaori didn't stop, it was like she had channeled the courage of some great warrior from her past, she kept firing, not even caring if the shots hit or not, she was only aiming at the leg, that goddamn leg that was owned by Satan himself.  
  
Kaori kept pumping out shots until they were all gone; she was even pulling the trigger after the clip was emptied. She watched as Pete throttled farther and father backwards, trying to drag himself to safety, Kaori ran up to Pete and stomped her foot hard on his knee.  
  
"Who is afraid now? WHO!?" Kaori yelled, she began to spit rapid fire Japanese, none of which was understandable by Pete nor Griff, Pete tried to crawl away still, Kaori knew she had no more bullets, so she aimed to at least knock him out and leave him for dead, she swung the butt of her pistol hard into the back of Pete's neck, he dropped like a sack of potatoes.  
  
Pete could be heard softly snoring, trying to catch his breath in his sleep as Kaori turned to her dead lover, Griff was already kneeling over his side.  
  
Kaori stepped to him, and dropped to her knees, running her hand across his cold face. She could no longer cry, she just looked down at him, she could not believe that it was her doing that led to his untimely fate. She did not believe that she could have prevented this if she had just a little more courage.  
  
Griff was just dumbfounded, in his young mind, he knew it would be better if he just did not talk at all, he knew that Kaori must've been grieving hard, and he knew that the less he whined, the faster they could get back to the plane.  
  
Kaori took Mac's orange beanie, and put it on her head, she could not leave his final resting-place without a memento of him, and Griff took Mac's headphones and laced them around his neck. They began their trek back up the slope of the mountain in utter silence, no one was talking, no one looking at eachother, it was just they, the snow, and the silence that surrounded them.  
  
Kaori just stared into the white blanket of snow that fell around them, until she could make a the shadow of something large in the distance, something that looked like a giant bird with a broken wing…it was the Heli-plane.  
  
Griff was first to take off, running towards the plane in a full out sprint, tripping, falling, and sliding along the way. Kaori was coming up quickly,  
  
Kaori was overjoyed, she could not belive it, she was going to get off of the island, she was going to be free, no more Pete, no more pain, she could forget about everything she had went through, but...she would never forget about Mac.  
  
They both were at the door to the plane, Griff wrapped his hands around the handle and pulled, the door wouldn't budge, it was obviously frozen shut, Kaori kicked at it and the door cracked a little, but it was not enough to open the door.  
  
"It won't open!" Griff whined, he wanted to get inside of the plane!  
  
"O'course it wont..."  
  
Kaori froze, dead silent in place...she turned around, she didnt even look up, she just looked at its knee...its...torn..bloody...hanging knee...  
  
It was a miracle he had even walked this far, it was a miracle he had even gotten to them, it was a miracle his leg hasnt even fallen off  
  
Miracles happen.  
  
Kaori and Griff clung to eachother, there was nothing she could do, she had no gun, not strength, the only thing to back her up was a 12 year old boy who was sacred shitless. Pete had finally won, it was obvious that he had finally won this time.  
  
Pete inched closer and closer he was obviously in pain, he didnt bother to talk, he wanted this to happen quick, he was done with what he had to say.  
  
He just panted, his cold...blank stare..one hand on his axe..another on his wounded leg.  
  
Griff did the only thing he could think to do, he threw his ball.  
  
Pete knocked it away easily with the side of his axe, grinning. Griff gave up, Kaori was sobbing...they were closer the the edge of the mountain than they thought they were. Either way, they were about to die.  
  
Pete walked between the propellar blades of the plane, he raised his axe, this was his moment, he would kill the girl, then the boy and chuck them over the edge, he would let the jagged rocks below do the rest of the work for him.  
  
Or so he thought...  
  
Something inside the plane whrred, the plane turned on, the three of them looked around scared, not sure what was happening...  
  
Pete turned his head around to see what was going on, and the propellars began to spin!  
  
One swipe took of Petes arm, another took of another, Pete screamed, watching his bloody stumps spray its contents all over Griff and Kaori, who looked just as shocked as he.  
  
Pete fell to his knees, the propellars taking lops out of his shoulders and back, he screams in pain as chunks of his body flung everywhere, he tried to kneel into the snow..and it was all over...one clean slice too his head right off.  
  
Pete's head soared over the both of them and down the ravine, they could hear it crack like a ripe melon on the ground below.  
  
Kaori and Griff stood there, covered in blood...and peices.  
  
"...He...is dead..." Kaori asked blanky, not too sure of what just happened.  
Griff just nodded, he couldnt even try comprehend what happened.  
  
Kaori and Griff, barely bending thier knees as they walked, headed back to the plane door...it opened easier than before.  
  
The cockpit door was closed..the final resting place of Viggo...Kaori inched closer to it..inside all of the lights on the plane were on...the on board radio was heard blaring.  
  
"We are on our way! I repeat, we are on our way! Sit tight!"  
  
Kaori nudged the door open...a figure sat hunched over the controls...shivering...panting.  
  
Kaori gasped, Griff was too mentally tired to make any motion.  
  
Kaori looked.....at Psymon, wet, cold..and alive.  
  
"....Didya...miss me?"  
  
AN: Do you guys love me or what? Look out for the next chapter of Snow Gods(comming in late Novemeber/Early December)  
You know the drill, read and review. 


	9. Rerun

AN: Well, here it is, the final chapter of the "Revenge of Powder Pete". This is an Epilogue, thus it is supposed to be short. I hope you all like it.

------

Epilogue: Rerun

The Helicopter lifted away from Peak 3, the final resting ground for a roster full of souls. In less than 48 hours, more than half of the SSX3 roster had been murdered by one mountain man who was thought to be dead. Only three survived.Griff, was permanently scarred by what he had witnessed, even though his young mind could not grasp what exactly had happened to him, he knew that it would be something that would dictate every action from here on out. Kaori, who has lost just about everyone she had cared for, had nothing left to lose, all she could do was stare at the white snow as it passed from under her, she wasnt thinking about Mac, nor was she thinking about anyone else who died there, she was simply thinking...she had made it. Psymon, who was out cold(no pun intended) was laughing in his head. He had cheated death! He was the fuckin' man now! There was nothing that could stop him!

Griff shook the ball back and fourth in his hand, this ball had saved his life at least 15 times in the last day, but this ball was also the cause of this whole ordeal! Pete's words stung him, knowing that it was Griff's fault that everyone had died, knowing that it was his fault that Pete had died...Mac...Moby...Allegra...all of them. Griff clinched the ball hard in his hand, obviously not learning a lesson from earlier, he flung the ball foward as hard as he could, as if he wanted to punch a hole in the wall.

Before Griff knew it, the ball had came back, and hit him square the the nose. Griff's vision began to blur, he slumped over.

"Griff....Griff?", He could hear Kaori call his name, she sounded so far away.

"Hey, wimp! Get the hell up!" That had to be Psymon, he thought. That could be the only person who would use such a tone to a 12 year old.

"C'mon, Griff. We will land any second!" But that voice was different...that voice...was...Nate!

Griff shot up like a rocket, he looked around, he was on the heliplane, everyone was there!

"A dream!" Griff yelled. "A stupid fucking dream!"

Kaori slapped her hands over her own mouth, Nate whacked Griff on the back of the head.

"Watch your mouth, boy!" Nate yelled, "Now what dream are you talking about?"

Griff stood up, almost knocking Atomika over. He began yelling and shouting. "I like, threw my ball! and it hit Pete, and we crashed, and he like got all angry! And then he like killed all of you except for Me, Kaori, and Psymon, and it was badass, beacause he like had an axe and he was like -- Griff snatched a Ski Pole from Atomika -- "RAR! IMA KEEL YOU...." Griff stopped, and looked at the Ski pole...why in the hell did Atomika have a ski pole?

Griff stopped, and looked around the room. Atomika was missing his legs...Allegra had a large gash in her neck...half of Nate's face was gone...oh no!

Griff laughed, "WHOA! I am dreaming again! I mean, wow! You all look just liked you did when you died!"

No one else laughed with him...

"We ARE dead, dipshit!" Psymon yelled, he had burn marks all over his body.

"WHAT!?" Griff yelled, then he thought about it...he had threw the ball on the helicopter...

Griff reached into his pocket, the ball was there.

"Damn it! I killed us all...AGAIN" Griff whined.

Nate hugged Griff as he sobbed, "Oh, its alright. It's not like you meant to. I mean, it could of been anyones-- CLEAR!"

Griff's body shook violently.

"CLEAR!"

Griff shook again, then began coughing, they were back at the Base Station.

Paramedics were all over him, it seemed like he might of just passed out, Psymon was finally up, draped in a lot of blankets, and Kaori was standing next to him, wearing an orange beanie(Not Mac's).

"Man...all of these dreams are going to fry my brain..." Griff waved the paramedics away.

Rahzel, who was now the head of the SSX Council was on a TV, he was obviously saying a few words about thier fallen boarders. Griff, Psymon, and Kaori were not allowed beacause they thought it would be too much for them to go through it again.

The three of them just stood there, watching fans around the world mourn thier friends, as pictures of the boardings glanced over the screen, Kaori couldn't help but to shed a small tear, she reached out for a hand, any hand. Psymon grabbed hers and held it, he was in no mood to be mean, Griff did the same.

They just stood there, holding hands, silently reflecting.

....Until Kaori's M-comm rang.

They had grown to hate the invention, Kaori quickly snacthed hers up and threw it against the wall, breaking it into peices. She diverted her attention back to the T.V. Rahzel was speaking.

"...she will be missed. Another boarder that we lost in this tragedy was young Viggo Rollig...we never recovered his body from the mountain, the animals must of gotten to it before we did."

Kaori blinked, "How could they not find Viggo's body, it was locked up tight in the cockpit of the plane.."

Psymon looked over at her, "No, there was no body when I got there..."

The both of them looked at Griff, and the three of them looked at the shattered M-comm...it was beeping, it was still functional...

----

AN: I just want to thank everyone who read and reviewed this story, and I hope every enjoyed not only the ending, but the whole story itself. If you want to give a final review, you know the drill. I will still continue Snow Gods, but watch out for my next SSX3 Fanfic. SSX3: Sounds of the Snow Vol. 2: Tricky.

Once again, Thank you all for reading.

THE Drum Kero 


	10. SPOILERS!

Chapter X: Explainations/Spoilers/Alternate Endings BEFORE YOU READ THIS, EVEN IF YOU HAVE READ THE LAST CHAPTER, RE-READ IT BEACAUSE I HAVE MADE ONE BIG CHANGE TO IT

(Yes, the Epilogue was edited to accomodate for a (BIG) typo by me. That will be adressed in the alternate endings section)  
WARNING DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU HAVE READ THE ENTIRE STORY.  
DO NOT READ IF YOU UNDERSTAND THE ENDING.  
DO READ IF YOU ARE CONFUSED ABOUT THE ENDING.  
DO READ IF YOU ARE INTERESTED I SEEING THE ALTERNATE ENDING IDEAS.

AN: Okay, I knew I was going to have to put this up. But okay.  
I have gotten reviews that the ending was a tad bit confusing, which it is, and it is meant to be.  
So, I will explain it just a bit here.

For Viggo:  
What I am trying to say is that Viggo actually survived, seeing as how Psymon never found his body, Pete never mentioned anything about his body, and the most important, VIGGO WAS NOT IN GRIFFS DREAM, THE ONE WHERE HE SAW -EVERYONE WHO HAD DIED-(That is the typo I changed, orinally, it said Viggo was in the dream as well. But I changed that at the last second and it didnt update until a moment ago)  
That should clear up the complications of if Viggo is alive or not, and who actually is calling.  
Now, about the M-comm.  
Pete had Viggo's M-comm. So Viggo wasn't calling from his own.  
He was calling some someone elses, think long and hard of anyone who might of thrown thier M-comm away during the course of the story.  
(Hint: Check Chapter 2: Crash Landing)  
If you read that chapter closely, you will see who's M-comm Viggo is calling from.  
What it all boils down to, in true horror movie fashion. Someone survived that wasnt meant to.  
Now, is Viggo angry about them(and one person in particular who didn't want to return to look for him) behind? Maybe. Will we see a sequel? Maybe.

Now, for some alternate endings.

I will not type them in thier entirety, just the ideas that were for them.

In the original version of the chapter, Viggo was indeed dead. And Griff actually did kill everyone by throwing his ball on the helicopter. The end.  
In an alternate version, Powder Pete never existed. It was actually Griff who was killing everyone. I stopped that idea after I decided to kill Allegra off the way I did(Griff wasnt there, so I couldn't blame it on him)  
In another alternate, Mac was never meant to die. Kaori was going to be the one in the situation Mac was in, and Mac was going to accidently shoot and kill her.  
And finally, in the final alternate version. Psymon was supposed to die, and Viggo was going to be the one still alive in the plane.

I hope this has cleared up any confusion about the ending. 


End file.
